


Serrure (Français)

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), God - Freeform, God(dess) of Mischief, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Mischief, POV Loki (Marvel), Poetic, Poetry, Ragnarok, Stars, poem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Né innocent, vivant féroce, mort en héros.





	Serrure (Français)

Mes mots ne sont pas suffisants, j'en conviens,

Je veux écrire quelque chose dont on se souvient,

Ô belles paroles et ô magnifiques consonances,

À propos de deux Mondes en divergence.

Dans l'espace profond commence mon histoire,

Rien à voir avec moi, vous pouvez me croire,

Dans un endroit dont le nom restera secret,

Gouverné par un Roi, une Reine et des Guerriers.

Et juste là, un homme se cache dans les ténèbres,

Mais, est-il un ami ou un présage funèbre ?

C'est un orphelin, né sur un astre rival,

Assis sur le pont, il regarde les étoiles.

Si sombre est la couleur de ses pensées,

Comme le noir et le vert pour ses effets,

Un regard brillant derrière ses yeux bleus,

Azur, comme la planète de son adieu.

Il cherche la revanche par-delà le ciel étoilé,

Et personne n'échappe à son désir de tuer,

Avec ses ténèbres remplissant son esprit,

Il n'a nulle part où trouver abris.

Des croyances Vikings, il est le Dieu atroce,

L'homme espiègle empoissonné jusqu'à l'os,

Le monstre que les parents racontent aux enfants,

Le tueur sans pitié par un pouvoir aveuglant.

Mais son sourire et ses yeux céruléens,

Et ses facéties, digne d'un aigrefin,

Font de cet homme magique un combattant,

Malchanceux Dieu mais toujours survivant.

Mille guerres ne peuvent calmer sa colère,

Sans aucun ami, ni famille et sans frère,

Né innocent, vivant féroce, mort en héros,

Je n'ai pas honte de mon deuil et sanglots,

Avec mystère, voilà qu'à l'oreille il me murmure :

« Comment ouvrir une porte sans serrure ? »

_25-26.09.19_


End file.
